natures gift
by Wild sparks
Summary: after a boy was killed by his own father he is given a chance to have a happier life by a strange voice in side his head as he is dieing in his mothers arm's. He excepts the offer as long as his mother comes along with him as well as his sister as she comes in to the room while they are in midtransport and gets sucked in along with them. new writer please read and write
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1: End of one life**

**House on earth in Baltimore:**

A door opening and slamming was heard throughout the small average town house along with the arguing between two people.

"Sometime I wish you would just leave me alone" said an orange haired teenage boy with green eyes, standing about five foot four and wearing copper framed glasses

"I only annoy you about theis things because I want to see you pass high school ok sweetie" said the woman locking the wooden door with a large oval shaped window in it behind them as she entered the foryoure.

"I know mom but it gets very annoying after a while of you constantly repeating it over and over 'do you have any homework from school' I'm sixteen for goodness sakes mom "he said with a slight grimace on his face as he put his book bag on the chair at the top of the stairs and taking off his coat to hang up on the banister near chair at the end of the stairs

"Well Corbin if you actually gave me an answer instead of 'I already did it in school'" with a little annoyance in her voice as she started to walk up the stairs

"Well I would but you keep on asking the same question prying on and on and on it gets kind of annoying"

"**OK that's it go to you room and think of what you did!**" she yelled at pointing a finger towards my room at the end of the hallway next to the bath room

"But-"I said with a whimper

"**NO BUTS NOW GO!**" she yelled again at me but this time she furred her eyebrows at me which creeps the crap out of me ever since the first time she used it on me when I was a little kid and didn't want to go with her to grandma's house needless to say I went to grandma's that day crying not because I didn't want to go I was crying because my mom scared the crap out of me and I ran to my room my dad heard that and busted threw the door to my room and spanked my bottom till it was literally black and blue, an after that I couldn't sit for at least three days without crying and whenever I did around my dad he would call a woos.

As I walked down the hallway passing the pictures of my family looking at all the fun happy faces it was all lie in my opinion. Who knew that all of that could end in a second. As I look closer to see my nana's smile in the picture and put on a smile of my own remembering the time when she was alive, she died about a year ago to this day from cancer and we had no idea that she had it till it was too late. Around this time every one of my family members gets manically depressed or violent in my dad's case. When I was a little kid and did something remotely bad I would get spanked, beaten till I had bruises and one time he gave me a black eye just for making a mess in the kitchen. I will never forgive him for what he has done to me.

As I reached the end of the hall and walked into my room and flicked on my lights I look around to see my room is trashed yet again thanks to my dad. He usually wrecked my room when he was angry it was his next favorite thing to hurting me. There are books on the floor, posters torn down and crumpled on the floor, along with close, and finally my journal on the floor next to my bed. As I started to clean my room I hear the front door swing open and then slam close and hear the lumbering footsteps of his feet up the stairs. My dad was a fairly tall man and fat, whenever he walked he couldn't stop himself from making the ground shake a little. Also he was balled but had hair everywhere else on him which I found very disgusting and the after shave that he puts on smells like piss; I will never understand how my mom fell in love with this asshat.

"Here comes the giant jackass himself" I mumbled to myself while picking up my book about plants up off the ground and placed it on my bookshelf along with all my other plant books that were on the ground. My dad says it is a waste of my time to learn about plants and that I should put more effort into sports but I find that kind of stupid. Not those sports are stupid it's just that I am not too interested in sports and I find it a waste of time to put effort into something that you aren't interested in.

"Well if it isn't the brat himself" I stopped what I was doing and turned around to see my louse excuse of a father standing in the boor way to my room.

I turned back around to continue cleaning my room without a second though of talking to him because he would most likely insult me.

"Hay you little bastard I'm talking to you" as he walked over I could feel the thuds of his feet on the wooden floor in my room. When he got close to me I felt his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly I let out a little bit of a whimper because it hurt badly. I learned to not have that much of a reaction when he in flicks pain on me or he would just make it even worse than it already is.

As he turned me around to face him he slapped me in the face with his hand and throws me to the floor "what have I told you about ignoring me" he told me as he kicked me in the gut

"To only ignore a self-centered pig such as you" I barked at him as I was getting up I finally had enough of him and this crap and snapped and hit punched him across the face with my fist. With that he tackled me in to a stool and it broke under me and with that I felt something punchers me in the back as my dad started to repeatedly punch me in the face and once I stopped moving he got up and finally noticed the blood on the floor an just started for the door. As my mom ran she saw me and screamed, my dad slapped her in the face and she fell to the floor with that my dad walked out of the room. As I lay there dying not being able to move or talk without feeling excruciating I saw my mother slowly get up and crawled on the floor towards me and held me in her arms.

"_Is this how I am going to die bleeding out while in my mother's arms" _I thoughtas I look up at the tears falling from her eyes and landing on my face.

"_No it is not if you wish"_ said an angelic voice

"_Who's there, who am I talking to"_ I thought to this mysterious voice

"_I am a friend who has come here to help you if you wish" _the voice again said in my head

"_What do you mean by help and why do you wish to help me"_ I questioned her because I truly didn't know what she meant as to help me

"_I can give you a new life one of happier memories and the reason that I'm helping you is because I can't stand by and see life wasted"_ she said in a sweet and soft tone that sounded like tolling bells

"_What do I have to lose I'm already dying I except your offer on one condition" _I said slowly starting to lose cochesness

"_And what is this one condition of yours?"_ she asked quite eagerly I might add

"_That my mother comes along with me she doesn't deserve to live in this hell"_

_"Is that all you ask for then I shall oblige she shall come with you to this new life" with that she speak in an inscrutable language _

As I lay there in my mother's arms still dying a white light started to envelope us in its glow. I saw my mother start to look around and fear started to show on her face. I raised my hand to her face and put it on her cheek and as I did so she looked down at me with tears still in her eyes and more con fusion on her face than fear now. I tried to say some words while she was looking at me but they just turned into inoperatable sounds. My mother noticed this and tried to lean into me to, to hear better, as the room around us was almost completely white. I tried to the best of my ability to say

"It will be ok mom" and with that my eyes started to close with a smile on my face to re ashore my mom that everything would be ok and with that my vision faded to black.

**Third person: outside of the house**

As the light that was shining throw the window of Corbin's bed room a small red car that was driving up to house immediately stopped in and the cars door flung open with hast as a blond women with brown eyes that was round 5 feet wearing a blue shirt and jeans came bolting out towards door of Corbin's house with a key in her hand and unlocked it as fast as she could once she got the door she rushed up towards the room that the light was coming from and as soon as she opened the door to that room she was end gulfed in the light as well and was blinded for a moment till her vision cleared.

"Mom?"She said while she was squinting trying to see who was on the floor in front of her. Till she notice her mother was holding someone in her arms and crying profusely which confused her till she saw the pool of blood that her mother was sitting in. her face then contorted to that of fear and disgust at the scene before her. As she got closer tears started to collect in her eyes as realized who her mother was holding.

"No" was all she could say as she recognized it was her brother Corbin with bruises all over his face but still had a smile on his face as if everything was going to be ok. As she got up closer to them she started to hear a low rumbling noise and with every step she took the louder it got till the room was shaking from the strength f the noise. By this time she had fallen down but that did not stop her as she started to crawl towards them but when she was just about to put her hand on her mothers' shoulder a loud bang was herd and time seemed to freeze then they were gone along with a chunk of the house.

**Another part of the house:**

Corbin father was sitting on the couch down stares watching NASCAR intently with a beer in his hand till he heard a loud bang up stares which surprised him so badly that he jumped out of his spot on the couch and landed face first on the ground in front of him. As he got up off the ground he noticed that there was some blood on the ground.

"SHIT" was all he could say as he realized that his nose was bleeding and that he spilled his beer on the rug in the basement

"There had better be a good explanation for that" as he got up and walked towards the stares. As he walked up the stairs there was an audible thump of his foot against the stairs till he was at the top of the stairs then made his way towards the place he heard the noise. He went to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the door to Corbin's room.

"Of course it had to be his room" as he reached down to grab the door knob he was met with searing pain as the door knob was red hot

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!** YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" he practically screamed as he slammed into the wall next to Corbin's door

As he got up of the floor using the hand that wasn't burned and positioned himself and slammed into the door and it broke off its hinges the next thing he saw caused him to fall down on the scorched wooden floor as he looked at the giant gaping hole in the side of the house.

"wha….what in the…..hell" was all he could say as he tried to speak but couldn't get the word out of his mouth as he stared in astonishment at the hole in his house as he started to look around he found an envelope that was completely unscaved from the explosion addressed to him in a very fancy cursive

_Dear Mr. Jack_

_I have relived you of your duty of a father and a husband as I see that you are unfit to be a father or care for anyone else_ _except yourself. You should_ _be ashamed of yourself for what you have done. I also took the liberty of redecorating your house hope you like it. _

_Yours truly, princess Celestia_

_Ps. your son is right you are an asshat in is words not my own_

"Who in the hell is princes Celest…ugh" was he could say before a ball of white energy busted from the letter and sent him crashing into the wall which caused him to pass out do to the force he was hit with.

After jack was blasted into the letter fell on the ground up side down and seemed to have writing on it.

_PS. I also left you a little surprise when you finish this letter._

_Sincerely, trollestia_


	2. a new beginning

**Chapter #2: beginning a new**

**First person: Corbin**

All I could see was darkness it was so bad that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face if it was or not" so this is what death is like, but it's still better than being at that house o'well" as I shrugged

"This is not death young one" said a voice piercing throw the darkness

"Who is there are you the one who brought me here" I questioned the voice as I tried to make out where it was coming from in the dark this is really starting to creep me out

"Yes I'm the one who brought you hear from where you were about to parish and as for the who I am you will find that out in due time little one" she said to me in a mysterious tone I now found out that the being that I was a female do to the tone of her voice

'what is with all the secrets with her' I thought "why can't I know who you are" I said still trying to figure out where she is in the darkness it's like she is everywhere "ugh"

"The reason that I don't reveal who I am is so that I don't want to over whelm you" she said still being mysterious as hell

"Pray tell how the sight of you over would whelm me" still trying to get answers instead of more questions

"You will find out soon enough" still not answering my question

"By the way I think your time here is up, also find somepony named zecora she will help you when you get up" she said

"What did you just say somepon…" was all I could say before a bright light blinded me and then a pain started to shot it way up my spine like fire telling me that I was alive

"Ugh… light to bright" I said as I tried to open my eyelids but was unfortunately was met with the glaring light of the sun

As I started to move my limbs I was met with a searing pain that felt as if I was hit by a truck or something like that it hurt really bad. After that I realized wasn't breathing this whole time and quickly breathed in and was met with the smell of flowers and ash

'That's a strange combination of smell' I thought as I breathed in the scents around me and started to hear a faint snoring near me at least two of them I tried to open my eyes to see who was sleeping near me. As I started to open them the light that met me wasn't as bad as before do to my eyes adjusting to the light as I was lying down on grass I think because it was soft but there was something that was warm and felt slick an a little scaly

'What scaly' I thought as my eyes bursted open to meet with the sight of purple scales rigging across a chest

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I desperately tried to push myself away from the scaly chest only to be met with an agonizing pain in my back but persevered to get free. As I did the scaly stranger started to stir as I pushed away it felt strange when I moved my limbs besides the pain it felt like my front limbs were on backwards and extremely furry like an animals

I looked down at them and if I wasn't freaked out enough already I Shure was now as I was met with the sight of green fur and hooves as I saw this, my eyes widened I started to scream even louder after I saw that. At this point the scaly creeker started to get up in to a sitting position. As I was about five feet away from it I had a pretty good view of it now it was apparently a dragon that was about the same size as normal human or how tall I would be if I was still human. It had purple scales running down its underside and black ones every, were else on its body excepted for the small spikes running down its spine that were the same as the ones on its belly.

'Oh great a dragon as if anything could get worse' I thought well that is going to bite me in the butt later as I soon found out.

"What who is screaming?" she said while looking away from me in a slightly drowsy voice and rubbing her eyes then yawning showing her razor sharp teeth from the side of her mouth

'ok so it's a female guessing from that voice I just hope it doesn't eat meat" was the only thing I could think if as there was a real live dragon in front of me waking up from it slumber

Then as if it had a terrible realization as if it lost something it started to look around were it was as it eyes started to tear up and did the last thing I would expect it to do

"Corbin where are you" she yelled while cupping her hands around her mouth. My eyes became the size of dish plates as this surprised the crap out of me and I started feel like as I recognized her voice. Then it dawned on me the dragon was my mom.

"Mom?" I said with a little worry and fear showing on my face as I looked up at her still in shock from my realization a moment ago.

As she turned around slowly I could the river of tears that were running down her face from her red eyes and her happy expression of hers turn to that of a shocked one at seeing me I only wondered what I looked like in her eyes cause there was no way for me to see my face I snapped back to reality as she said my name.

"Corbin?" I could hear the shock in her voice as she asked that in my direction as I sat there on my butt or whatever it is called now.

"Yes mom it's me" as so as I said that we both try to get up and run over to each other and embrace the other in a loving hug but was met with me falling flat on my muzzle I think it's called since I have hooves I must be some kind of horse. As for my mother she ended up trying to get herself up by using her newly acquired arms and slowly got herself on to her feet and made her way over to me but the inevitable happened and she tripped on a rock that was in the way and landed on me. I groaned in pain as she did ugh it feels like a boulder landed on me.

"And I thought you were heavy before mom" I said and started to laugh

"You're not so post to make fun of your parents you know" she said before she got up off of me and picked up into a bone crushing hug literally as I heard a sickening crack and felt pain flare up from my chest.

'Note to self never annoy my mother again' I thought as I fell to the ground as she let go after hearing the cracking as well looking down at the ground and coiffed a little and saw there was a bit of blood on the grass.

"oh know are you ok honey I did mean to do that I don't know my own strength" she tried to plead to me as she got down on her knees and pulled me into a lighter hug kissing me repeatedly on my forehead

"Ugk mom stop its ok I know you didn't mean it but next time try to use some restraint ok" I said trying to get to stop kissing me on the for head an before I knew it she yelped in pain

"Mom are you ok did you hurt yourself?" I ask a little worried at her sudden yelp

"Yes I'm fine I just poked my nose on this thing sticking out of your head" as she pointed to the spot on my head were it was with a claw on her hand

"What really I have a horn what else do I have" I asked with the excitement of a little kid in a candy store

"Ok ok son I'll tell you let me just get a good look at you first" she said with a little chuckle then looked at me

"Ok you have a tail, horn and wings you have emerald green hair all you're your body excepted for your tail and the hair coming out of the back of your head which is red it look like it's on fire, also you still have your light green eyes that I gave you" she said with a smile and kissed me on the forehead again

As she finished telling me what I looked like I look to my back to see that I indeed had wings they were the same emerald green as my fur but were feathers instead. I tried to move them from their folded position on my side but I couldn't move them more than an inch before I winced from the pain and folded them back up to where they were.

'I have to find someone who can fix then' I thought looking back at my mom

"Now then why don't you tell me what I look like since it only seems fare since I have no way of knowing how I look other than having claws?" she said with a curious tone in her voice and razing what I presumed to be an eye brow.

"Ok you are a black dragon with purple scales running down your chest also you have purple spines running down your back and your tail plus you have wings as well I didn't see those before" I said as I looked at her back feeling stupid for not seeing them before

"You probably didn't see then then because you were more preoccupied with me getting off of you after I fell" she said trying to hold back a snicker

"Oh hahaha very funny mom" while I rolled my eyes at her and smiled

"I'm just glad you're ok mom" as I tried to wrap my fore legs around her and surprisingly did 'she is a lot skinnier as a dragon than she was as a human' I thought as my front legs were wrapped around her chest

"I am glad you're ok to honey" as see wrapped her arms around me again but much gentler than last time and we sat there for a good two seconds before hearing an annoyed grown from some were around us and we let go of each other

"Was that you Corbin?" she asked while looking at me

"Nope it wasn't me mom" I said Just as confused as she was

"Do you know what that was" she asked looking around were we where

"your guess is as good as mine mom" I said before starting to look around as well apparently we were in a small field with flowers all around also with trees surrounding it but I quickly broke my gaze as I heard the grown again and looked towards were I heard it till my eyes landed on a blob of white and gold in the field just a few feet away from us down in the grass. As I looked at the white and golden mass in the field my mom let me go and I started to get up off of the ground on all four since that felt natural and walk over to but was stopped by my mother laying her hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and saw worry planted all over her face.

"It's ok mom if worse comes to worse you can just scare the shit out of whatever it is" I said with a reassuring smile

"What did I tell you about using that language young ma…..pony" she corrected herself in the midsentence.

"Pony?" I questioned her wording with a raised eyebrow

"Well that is what you are aren't you"

"I guess so let's just find out what in the world that is"

"Ok but I'm not leaving your side ok" she said sternly I could just feel her cross her arms behind me as my eyes were still on the thing in the field.

"Ok mom" I said as I ventured forth with my mom in toe towards that thing.


End file.
